


Even if I’m problematic, I’m always on your side

by Fastpacing



Series: A little less Kingsman, a little more KND [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, Gangs, Humor, M/M, call call call au, if i decide to expand on this au that might change, mostly 96 line being stupid and fussing over each other, others are mentioned - Freeform, relationships here are open for interpretation, sorry i still don't know how to tag, wonwoo is only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastpacing/pseuds/Fastpacing
Summary: Note to self: don’t take jobs in the Suits territory.Just don’t.It would seem like an obvious advice: don’t work on other people’s turf. Especially stupidly dressed people with a superiority complex.Unfortunately, Jihoon had to learn that the hard way. And that's how he ended up with a busted bike, a busted ego, and his friend cleaning the blood off his busted face.orWorking in rival gangs is not as effective when you're all friends.





	Even if I’m problematic, I’m always on your side

**Author's Note:**

> *googles "how to write the same characters but different" and fails miserably*
> 
> I don't know what this is. I got inspired by the Call Call Call MV and thought I'd write something and this isn't exactly what I had in mind at first but now screw it I'm going with it, spent too long in it anyway-
> 
> and if you read On The Rough I AM SORRY I AM WORKING ON IT I PROMISE I JUST COULDN'T GET THE CHAPTER DONE FOR THIS WEEK BECAUSE I'D BEEN TRAVELLING SO I DECIDED TO AT LEAST POST THIS-

 

 

_Note to self: don’t take jobs in the Suits territory._

 

_Just don’t._

 

It would seem like an obvious advice: don’t work on other people’s turf. Especially stupidly dressed people with a superiority complex.

 

Unfortunately, Jihoon had to learn that the hard way. And that's how he ended up with a busted bike, a busted ego, and his friend cleaning the blood off his busted face.

 

“ _Ouch!_ ”

 

“Can you hold still for like five seconds?”

 

“Yeah, well, sorry if my pain bothers you.” Jihoon crossed his arms stubbornly, as if that would help make his point. Of course, it changed nothing for his suited friend, who continued to clean the blood off his face.

 

“It doesn’t even have any alcohol on it, it can’t be that bad.” Soonyoung snickered, using the most out of his now bloody handkerchief. Jihoon would ask who the fuck still carried those, but given it was somewhat useful at the moment, he decided to keep his mouth shut. “You know, for someone who just took a beating, you whine a lot.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Jihoon complained, raising a bloody brow at his friend.

 

“I’m sorry.” The boy pouted, his tone entirely different than moments before, implying that he was truly sorry. Jihoon never doubted him, merely waving him off and shaking his head.

 

“I’m just messing with you, you did that you had to do.” Honestly, it was more his own fault than anyone else’s. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to meet up at that parking lot, he knew the risk he was taking. But the opportunity was too big to pass down, and if you asked him, what he got from it was worth the ass-kicking that came afterwards.

 

Alright, maybe not worth it, but it did make up for some of it.

 

“Still!” The pout intensified, to the point that it was almost amusing. “I shouldn’t have hit you, I’m sorry.”

 

“If you hadn’t touched me, ‘Coups would be suspicious.” Not that he had any illusions the leader didn’t know about their friendship. Maybe he wasn’t aware of their little meetings, but Seungcheol was anything but stupid. “Seriously dude, don’t worry. Mingyu’s the ass I need to kick.”

 

“Are you sure you can reach it?” It was Soonyoung’s turn to tease him now, the sneaky smirk wiped off by a swift kick to the knee. The taller only chuckled though, not defeated by the sneak attack. Damn. “What were you doing here, anyway? It’s like the middle of our territory.”

 

“Nun’ya.” Jihoon muttered.

 

“Huh? Nun’ya what?” Soonyoung blinked.

 

“Nun’ya business.” Jihoon smirked, fully enjoying the look of offense and annoyance the other carried.

 

“I can’t believe you still fall for that.” Another voice boomed through the open lot, calling their attention to the tall young male now joining them.

 

The boy walked as if he was running a cat walk, sporting an overused cream bomber jacket and taking his sweet time getting to their spot. Mid-way through, however, he seemed to catch a glimpse of the shortest’s face, his pace then shifting from smooth to a hurried power walk.

 

“Jihoonie!” Junhui called, shoving Soonyoung out of the way to take a closer look at Jihoon’s bruises. And by closer look, he meant cupping the shorter’s cheeks and leaning in to inspect closely.

 

“Yah, yah, stop fussing!” Jihoon pushed the other off half heartedly, trying to get some sort of personal space around himself. “What the hell are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“Well, it’s nice to see you too.” The taller snickered, opening his fanny pack to grab a small plastic bottle of something that smelled like alcohol and some cotton swabs. Yes, a fanny pack. Soonyoung carried a handkerchief, and Junhui carried a fanny pack. And they wondered why he preferred his gang over theirs. “And Soonie texted me.”

 

Said boy raised his hands in deffense, already expecting Jihoon’s glare. “We needed someone with an aid kit!” Soonyoung defended, now standing next to the Chinese while Jihoon still sat on his bike.

 

“Wasn’t it enough to kick my ass?” Jihoon frowned, because although he did enjoy Junhui’s company, the elder had a tendency of getting a bit overprotective when someone got hurt. Especially one of them.

 

“I said I was sorry!” Soonyoung whined once again, face dropping.

 

“Calm down, I heard it the first five times.” The shorter rolled his eyes before flinching a bit once Junhui began properly cleaning off the cuts and scrapes on his face.

 

“Nu-huh, you were right.” The Chinese only looked away to glance at their friend, raising a finger at him. “We don’t hit our friends, Soonyoungie.”

 

“You and Minghao were having a full on boxing match like two weeks ago.” The youngest pointed out with an skeptical tone. After all, they knew how close the two were, despite being in different gangs.

 

“First of all, that wasn’t boxing.” Junhui clarified. “Second of all, that’s different, Hao can handle himself. We know what we’re doing. You, on the other hand, are our little Jihoonie.” He concluded, cupping his cheeks and cooing, though Jihoon only found that personally offensive.

 

 _That’s_ what he meant by over-protective.

 

“Can I hit _you_?” Jihoon asked instead, because at the moment he was very, very tempted to.

 

“Not if you want a band-aid.” The taller grinned smugly, as if that was an actual advantage. He then pulled out a small plastic case with the cartoon themed band-aids, shaking it in front of the other. “Ninja turtles or Spider-Man?”

 

“…I’d rather bleed out.” Jihoon muttered instead, with a judgmental frown.

 

“Come on, I’d offer SpongeBob but I’m out of those.” Junhui pouted, as if that was the true issue with his offer.

 

The shorter groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Spider-Man.” He mumbled quietly, though it was loud enough for Junhui to hear apparently, as he cheerfully fetched a band-aid of the red and blue vigilante.

 

“Can I have a Ninja Turtle one?” Soonyoung asked, raising his hand like a child. How was he friend with these people?

 

“Eh, why not?” Jun shrugged, handing him the box before applying the Spiderman band-aid over the cut on Jihoon’s cheek, his rough thumbs pressing down the colorful band as gently as possible. “You’re gonna need it anyway.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Soonyoung took one nonetheless, storing it safely in his pocket along with his handkerchief.

 

“‘Cause once Wonwoo finds out you hurt Jihoonie, he’s gonna wanna skin you alive.” The oldest blinked, as if the other should’ve known by now. And honestly, he should. Wonwoo was less than kind about people hurting his gang, even if Jihoon wasn’t exactly there on an official job.

 

“ _Shit._ ” Soonyoung cursed, thin eyes now turning into two large saucers. “Jihoonie, you can’t tell him, please!” He dropped onto his knees to now beg at the boy that sat sideways on his bike.

 

Said boy snickered, a bit pleased with the other’s look of utter despair. What? He was petty. “You want me to walk back to the quarters all banged up and _not_ tell him what happened?”

 

They had a rule after all, or an unwritten code, whatever you called it. You had to report that kind of shit to your leader. The only reason Jihoon hadn’t told him about the job beforehand was because he had a sketchy lead and he didn’t want to worry Wonwoo before he actually got something off of it. Plus, if he got caught, which he did, he could say Wonwoo knew nothing of it.

 

“But he’s gonna kill me!” Soonyoung whined, throwing his head back while clinging at his friend’s knee, practically ignorant to Junhui who stood beside him, now using a tissue to clean off whatever he could from his face. Honestly, at this point Jihoon was sure the taller was only looking for a reason to touch him.

 

“I was in your territory, it’s fair play. He’s not gonna come after you.”

 

“Nah, it’s Wonwoo, he’s gonna kill you.” Junhui smirked, not helping at all with calming the suited one.

 

“Can’t you tell him Junnie did it?” Soonyoung asked with hope in his eyes.

 

“Hey, why me?” The Chinese frowned, backslapping the other’s head lightly.

 

“Ow- Because Wonwoo won’t skin you!” Soonyoung complained, pout back at full force once again.

 

“Says who?”

 

“Nah, he’s right.” Jihoon reasoned, lightly kicking at Soonyoung to try and shake him off his leg. “Wonwoo won’t touch you, he’s too soft for you.” Though truth be told, none of the three would. Junhui could hold his own in a fight and probably kick ten asses at the same time, but the three of them actually knew him, and knowing Junhui made it hard to even lift a finger against him.

 

Jun snickered, shaking his head. “You’re making shit up again.”

 

“We’re not, you know how he looks at you.” Jihoon raised a brow, because even Junhui wasn’t that oblivious. “I swear to God, he’s in love with you.”

 

A bright, loud laugh escaped Junhui’s lips then, and after that even Jihoon wasn’t sure he wasn’t in love with the guy. He’d never say it out loud because the last thing Junhui needed was an ego boost, but all his self-confidence wasn’t groundless.

 

“So he thinks I’m hot, he’s not in love with me.” Jun snickered, putting back the little bottles of rubbing alcohol and ointment he had brought in his horrendous fanny pack.

 

“What’s the difference?” He frowned, skeptical.

 

“Believe me, they’re miles apart, Jihoonie.” Junhui’s smile was soft now, and if Jihoon didn’t know any better, he’d say there was something more to the other’s words that he wasn’t hearing. The shorter looked at Soonyoung then, who simply blinked back at him with a shrug, showing he was just as ignorant.

 

“You’ll still save my ass if you tell him Junnie did it.” Of course, the guy’s mind was still in saving his own skin.

 

“Can you chill? You barely did anything, anyways.” Jihoon kicked at the other once again. “Mingyu did most of the damage.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t tell Wonwoo that either.” Junhui hummed, wiping his hands off on his retro jeans.

 

“Why not?” Soonyoung looked up at him with curious eyes.

 

“Because getting your ass kicked by Kim Mingyu is fucking embarrassing.” Junhui snickered. “Seriously, how did you manage to do that? The kid hits like a five year old.”

 

“Shut up.” Jihoon grumbled, wishing he had something to throw at the other’s stupid handsome face right now. “You wanna tell us instead how you got here so fast?” Jihoon reasoned, both of them looking up at their taller friend.

 

“Soonie texted me.” He repeated what he’d once said with a blink.

 

“Yeah, but your area is on the other side of the town. Should’ve taken you longer.” The shortest raised a suspicious brow. He could be sporting a black eye and a busted lip, but he was still as observant as always.

 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Jihoonie.” The older grinned mischievously before picking up his helmet. “I see everything.”

 

“Ugh, no, do not need that keeping me up at night.” Soonyoung shuddered, finally pushing himself up off the ground. “We should be heading off, anyway. You need a ride?”

 

Jihoon looked down at his busted bike. Nothing he couldn’t fix, but the flat tires would take him nowhere tonight.

 

“Nah, I’ll just find the closest auto shop and get DK to get me.” Jihoon shrugged. It’d be dangerous for any of the guys to get him in the Suits territory, so he’d rather walk himself out of it and have someone pick him up.

 

“You sure? I’m heading East.” Junhui offered as well, though the younger shook his head.

 

“I’m fine, just go before Coups drives by again. Last thing I need is that smug looking shit coming for seconds.” Jihoon matched the Chinese’s grin before fist bumping him lousily, watching the other two get on their bikes and drive off.

 

The youngest then got off his own bike, running his hand over the leather seat with a sigh. “Come on, baby.” He kicked off the kickstand and took the handles to start pushing it. “Time to go home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I honestly don't know what to say, I feel like this is a bit of a jumbled mess that didn't really live up to the idea I had in my head, so if you were brave enough to read through this, thank you-
> 
> If this au seems at all interesting or if you'd like to see more, let me know! I have a few ideas, but I got On the rough to work on and that mutant au that I never start, so I don't know if I'll write more for this unless people actually want me to-


End file.
